Red is my color
by Duam78
Summary: Écrit par Duam78 et missyblueB : Jack fait une surprise à Ianto, mais la soirée ne se finira pas comme prévue ...   cette fanfic ne s'inscrit en aucun cas dans la continuité et le "canon" de la série, donc oubliez la fin de saison 2 et la saison 3 !
1. Laisse moi te surprendre by MissyblueB

"Jack, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?"  
"Patience Ianto, patience! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés..."

D'habitude Ianto Jones était un homme qui supportait très bien l'attente, mais aujourd'hui était l'exception. Cela faisait bientôt 20 minutes que Jack l'avait fait grimper dans le SUV. Il lui avait bandé les yeux avec un tissu rouge, de la même couleur que sa chemise, puis lui avait dit « _Le rouge est vraiment ta couleur ! _» et lui avait ensuite demandé de rester tranquille pour "sa petite surprise". Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Et le ton de gamin excité dans la voix de son patron ne lui dirait rien qui vaille.

En temps normal, le gallois aurait été flatté de tant d'attention, mais il avait compris depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le capitaine qu'il fallait toujours s'attendre au pire avec lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé Jack préparer un de leur rendez-vous, ce fut un véritable désastre. Le capitaine n'était vraiment pas doué en ce qui concernait l'organisation et il préférait au final laisser ça entre les mains de son cher gallois.

Ianto sentit le stress monter en lui lorsque Jack se gara et arrêta le véhicule.

"Nous y sommes. Prêt?"  
"Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon..."  
"Oh que non!"

Jack descendit du SUV et fit le tour pour venir guider le jeune homme.

"Je peux enlever mon bandeau?"  
"Non pas encore."  
"Mais Jack...  
'Shhhh fais mon confiance Ianto... Juste pour cette fois-ci, laisse-moi te surprendre s'il te plait..."

Le gallois s'arrêta aussitôt de protester en entendant le ton de la voix de son patron. Il semblait vraiment vouloir lui faire plaisir.

"Allez, je vais le laisser faire..." pensa-t-il en laissant le capitaine le mener vers le lieu de la surprise.

Il était étonné par l'attitude de Jack. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi. D'habitude, dans l'équipe, c'est lui qui était aux petits soins pour les autres. Toujours là pour eux, à leur écoute. Mais depuis quelques temps, le capitaine se montrait de plus en plus présent et Ianto ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'entre eux deux ce n'était qu'une histoire physique, mais après son retour de voyage avec le Docteur, Jack avait changé d'attitude à son égard. Il se montrait désormais plus prévenant.

Certes ils passaient toujours autant de temps à se sauter dessus dès que les autres avaient le dos tourné mais ils faisaient plus que ça. Jack et lui étaient allés plusieurs fois ensemble au restaurant, au cinéma. Ils passaient également plus de temps à parler, à apprendre à se connaitre. Peu à peu, l'immortel se livrait de plus en plus et Ianto appréciait vraiment ces instants. Il se sentait touché par la confiance que son patron lui accordait.

Ianto avait compris qu'il tenait sincèrement à lui et il ne pouvait pas nier les sentiments qu'il ressentait lui même vis à vis de Jack. Mais il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il avait bien trop peur de l'effrayer et de réduire à néant la fragile relation qu'ils avaient réussi à construire.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment se songer à ça. Pour l'instant, il allait profiter du moment présent avec Jack et surtout de sa fameuse surprise.

Il se laissa guider, totalement confiant et s'arrêta lorsque le capitaine le lui indiqua. Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son ainé sur sa joue, puis son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

"J'espère que tu es prêt mon beau gallois..."

Jack retira doucement le bandeau et Ianto cligna quelques secondes des yeux lorsqu'il eut enfin la vue dégagée. Il regarda doucement autour de lui, se demandant où diable Jack l'avait emmené. Ils se trouvaient à la lisière d'un bois qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu, mais il n'arrivait pas à restituer. Curieux, il se tourna vers son amant dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

"Jack? Où sommes-nous?"  
"Oh je suis vexé que tu ne t'en rappelles pas Jones, Ianto Jones."

Et soudain, en entendant ces mots, le gallois se remémora. Ils se trouvaient sur les lieux de leur première rencontre. Mais que faisaient-ils ici?

"Jack, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?"

Le capitaine s'approcha lentement encore un peu de lui et colla son torse contre le dos du jeune homme. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix douce:

"Il y a 18 mois de cela jour pour jour, un beau gallois est entré dans la vie d'un charmant capitaine et cette rencontre fracassante s'est passée juste ici..."

Jack passa les bras autour de la taille de Ianto et le serra plus fort contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et ajouta:

"Je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis ce jour. Cette rencontre a vraiment changé quelque chose à mes yeux. Peu importe les raisons qui t'ont mené à moi ce jour-là, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance."  
"Jack, je..."  
"Chut, ne dis rien. Peu importe hier, peu importe demain. Ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu es là, à mes cotés."

Jack pencha légèrement la tête et attira le visage de Ianto vers le sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son torse. Souhaitant approfondir le baiser, le jeune homme se retourna et se colla contre son ainé.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à s'embrasser, serrés l'un contre l'autre, semblant oublier le reste du monde. Ianto s'écarta ensuite doucement de son patron et posa sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant de bonheur. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'entre les bras de son capitaine qu'il se sentait bien. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi toute la journée, mais il savait bien qu'avec Torchwood c'était impossible.

"Jack, merci de m'avoir amené ici, mais nous ne devrions pas traîner. Le reste de l'équipe est en mission spéciale et il n'y a personne pour surveiller la faille."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout. J'ai fait transférer l'alarme d'activité de la faille sur mon bracelet d'agent du temps et avant de partir, Tosh m'a fait une prévision pour la journée à venir. Calme plat. Nous avons l'après-midi rien que pour nous."

Ianto était surpris, Jack avait vraiment pensé à tout et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Laisser les commandes à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était vraiment agréable parfois.

"Et qu'as-tu prévu pour cette journée? Il n'y a rien à faire ici... Juste des arbres et un peu d'herbe..."  
"Oh mais tu sais que rien qu'avec ces deux éléments j'ai plein d'idées en tête." répondit Jack avec un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel devant les sous-entendus de son ainé.  
"Jack..."  
"Plus sérieusement, le reste de la surprise attend sagement dans le coffre du SUV. Je vais aller chercher ça pendant que toi tu restes tranquillement ici. Et je..."

La sonnerie de téléphone interrompit Jack, qui regarda sur son écran. Qui osait le déranger à un moment pareil ? Il décrocha en soupirant:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Owen? Il y a un problème? Quelqu'un de blessé?"

Ianto écouta d'une oreille curieuse la conversation téléphonique entre Jack et l'autre membre de l'équipe. Il espérait que tout allait bien.

"Tu es en rendez-vous avec le Teaboy à ce qu'il parait."

Jack sentit clairement le ton sarcastique d'Owen à l'autre bout de la ligne et il décida de lui rabattre le caquet.

"Oui, je suis avec Ianto et à moins qu'un membre de l'équipe ne soit gravement blessé, je vais retourner tranquillement avec lui. Bonne journée Owen."  
"Saleté..." pesta le médecin.  
"Et ce n'est pas la peine de me rappeler si c'est pour demander des idioties pareilles..."

Sur ces derniers mots, Jack raccrocha sous le regard médusé de Ianto. Le gallois n'en revenait pas, le capitaine avait remballé sans ménagement le médecin de l'équipe. Il se sentait flatté que l'autre homme ait en quelque sort prit sa défense.

"Bon avant qu'on soit à nouveau interrompus je vais chercher les affaires dans le SUV. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. Installe-toi pendant ce temps."

Jack retira son manteau, le plaça sur le sol et indiqua par quelques gestes que le gallois pouvait s'asseoir dessus.  
"Jack, tu sais que c'est une vraie plaie de retirer les taches de terre sur ce vêtement..."  
"Roh Ianto, toujours le premier à casser le romantisme d'une scène. Cesse de t'en faire et profite! Je te veux allonger sur ce manteau lorsque je reviendrai..."  
"Comme d'habitude en fait..." répondit le gallois avec un clin d'œil.

Jack lui offrit un sourire carnassier et se dirigea vers la SUV d'un pas rapide. Plus vite il serait revenu, plus vite il pourrait se rouler dans l'herbe avec son cher amant.

Dès que son capitaine eut le dos tourné, Ianto ramassa le manteau et le secoua. Hors de question qu'il le laisse le salir aussi facilement. Ça allait encore coûter une fortune en pressing.

Il frissonna tout à coup en sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna vers les arbres, mais ne discerna rien d'anormal. Pourtant il éprouvait toujours cette sensation, quelqu'un tout proche ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient épiés. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir emmené son arme avec lui.

"Jack c'est toi? On ne va pas encore jouer à cache-cache s'il te plait... Je n'ai pas envie de retirer mes vêtements. Jack? Dis quelque chose!"

Mais seul le silence impressionnant de la forêt lui répondit. D'habitude Ianto était quelqu'un de courageux mais bizarrement il se sentait très mal à l'aise à cet instant précis. Il se retourna prêt à retourner au SUV quand soudain...


	2. Fin du Conte de fées by Duam78

Il errait depuis quelques heures dans les bois bordant le Bute Park, au cœur de Cardiff. Cette ville qu'il avait aimé, dans laquelle il avait vécu plusieurs années, n'avait plus rien de commun avec celle qu'il avait connu. Trop de changements, trop de modernité, trop de monde… Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ? C'était le lot de toutes les villes … S'agrandir, construire plus beau, plus haut… Était-ce parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa jeunesse ? Ses premiers émois et… Sara ? La belle Sara, à la peau douce, aux yeux bleus perçants, dont la beauté n'avait pu lui être octroyée que par le Diable en personne.

Il ne sut que bien plus tard qu'il avait eu raison. Certes ce n'était pas le Diable qui avait fait d'elle cette perfection, mais c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne s'était pas nourri et son dernier repas remontait maintenant à une vingtaine d'heures. Il était assez fort pour résister encore le double de temps, mais la contrariété qu'il ressentait, la peine d'avoir « perdu » quelque chose en découvrant Mermaid Quay, ancien repaire des brigands et voleurs en tous genres, devenu le lieu à la mode de la jeunesse squattant bars et pubs, ainsi que l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Il avait alors décidé de chercher un endroit plus calme, histoire d'être tranquille lorsqu'il savourerait son repas, mais inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient mené bien plus loin, à l'écart de la foule, dans ces bois qui avaient abrité, il y a bien longtemps, son histoire d'amour avec Sara. Il s'était assis contre la souche d'un arbre près de l'emplacement de leur ancienne maison, détruite depuis, les genoux relevés, la tête posée sur ses bras et s'était laissé aller. C'est à ce moment là qu'il les avait entendus. Les voix. Deux voix distinctes qui venaient troubler son recueillement. Comment osaient-ils ?

Il se leva et s'avança vers les premiers arbres de la lisière. Les deux hommes étaient enlacés et le plus âgé, qui portait un long manteau qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de la RAF murmurait à l'oreille de l'autre des mots d'une douceur infinie. Puis ce même homme fut dérangé par la sonnerie de son portable. Après avoir rapidement réglé l'affaire, il le vit s'éloigner laissant le plus jeune, seul.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, il eut un choc. La beauté qui se dégageait de cet éphèbe le ramena des dizaines d'années en arrière. Il avait les mêmes yeux. On aurait dit Sara. Mais ce n'était pas elle… Elle n'était plus et n'avait eu aucune descendance.

Il s'avança lentement vers lui, à pas feutrés mais avec rapidité comme il savait parfaitement le faire. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, caché par l'arbre. Ianto, comme l'avait appelé l'autre homme, ce Jack, regardait de tous les cotés et se mit à crier : "Jack c'est toi? On ne va pas encore jouer à cache-cache s'il te plait... Je n'ai pas envie de retirer mes vêtements. Jack? Dis quelque chose!"

L'odeur de sa peur était forte et l'enivrait. Il devait agir maintenant s'il voulait éviter le second homme qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, bien qu'il se sache capable de les terrasser tous les deux. Ses sens et son instinct lui avaient recommandé d'attendre qu'il soit parti pour se rapprocher de l'autre, et généralement ils ne lui faisaient jamais défaut. Rien que son odeur, bien qu'entêtante et enivrante, ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu en ce monde. Et il y avait peu de choses qui lui restaient inconnues. Donc ce qui l'était, était généralement à éviter.

Lorsqu'il vit Ianto se retourner pour s'éloigner, il sortit de sa cachette et l'immobilisa, en prenant garde de mettre sa main devant sa bouche afin qu'il n'avertisse pas son compagnon par ses hurlements. Il se retrouva dans la même positon que le couple avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Lui, collé au dos du gallois. Mais il avait sous-estimé la combativité du jeune homme qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Bien évidement, il n'avait aucune chance de se dégager de son étreinte, mais il obligea tout de même son assaillant à resserrer son étau. D'un croche-pied, il le fit tomber à terre et se positionna sur lui.

Son odeur, les pulsations de son cœur, le battement de sa jugulaire sur son cou eurent raison de la patience de l'agresseur. Ianto eut un sursaut d'horreur lorsqu'il vit les deux canines de l'homme s'allonger jusqu'à former deux crocs aiguisés. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses en travaillant à Torchwood… Mais ça … Il avait toujours cru que c'étaient des contes de grand-mères. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il mourrait sous les crocs affamés d'un … Vampire…

Il sentit son souffle froid dans son cou, ses lèvres glaciales se coller à sa veine, puis une grande douleur. Les deux crocs venaient de pénétrer dans sa chair et il pouvait sentir le liquide s'écouler le long du col de sa chemise ainsi que l'odeur forte et écœurante qui s'en dégageait. C'était donc ça mourir … Jack ressentait-il cette souffrance à chaque fois ? C'était un supplice et Ianto se demandait comment il pouvait y faire face chaque fois qu'il mourrait…

Une fois la première douleur passée, la sensation qu'il ressentit l'étonna. C'était un mélange de douleur lancinante et de bien être absolu. Il sentait clairement son sang remonter vers les deux plaies de son cou, mais en même temps, il était envahi d'un plaisir qu'il ne ressentait généralement qu'en présence de son amant.

Ianto était partagé entre ses pensées qui allaient vers son amour, son capitaine et celles qui lui disaient de rester là.

"Jack…" murmura t-il faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

Le Vampire aspira encore par deux fois le sang de Ianto avant de s'arrêter. La tête du jeune homme baignait dans une marre de sang. Il s'était laissé emporter, il ne se nourrissait pas aussi bestialement d'habitude, mais avec lui, il n'avait pu s'arrêter. Le Gallois était encore en vie, il respirait très faiblement et son cœur était à la limite de s'arrêter. Il achevait toujours ses victimes, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé qu'il ne serait plus seul dans ses errances. Aujourd'hui, il serait égoïste et ferait ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire : transformer un humain. Aujourd'hui, il ferait le don de la vie éternelle à quelqu'un, comme Sara l'avait fait pour lui. Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer et qu'il ne pouvait le laisser vivre sachant qui l'avait agressé, et surtout, simplement, parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

Il se releva puis se pencha afin de le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener « chez lui ». Mais au moment où il allait se relever, il fut touché en pleine poitrine par une balle. Jack se précipita vers le corps de son amant allongé dans l'herbe, mais quand il vit la quantité de sang qui entourait sa tête, il s'effondra et ramena le corps inanimé de Ianto contre sa poitrine.

"Ianto ! " hurla Jack. "Oh mon Dieu, Ianto … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux ! "

Ses larmes eurent à peine le temps de couler qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il lâcha le corps du gallois afin d'avoir les mains libres pour s'opposer à celui qui venait de l'arracher à son amant. Il se retourna et vit alors qui s'était attaqué à Ianto. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il savait que cette espèce existait, il en avait déjà croisé à la Nouvelle-Orléans quand il y avait séjourné, mauvais souvenir d'ailleurs, mais jamais il n'en avait vu en Angleterre, encore moins à Cardiff.

Le vampire était en position d'attaque, courbé, prêt à bondir, les crocs sortis. Jack avait lâché son pistolet, mais de toute façon, il ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose dans cette situation. La seule façon de s'en sortir… Le tuer, lui couper la tête et le brûler… Et bien évidement, il n'avait rien pour le faire. Mais il restait encore une chance de sauver Ianto malgré son exsanguination et le capitaine ne la laisserait pas passer.

Au même moment, Jack et le Vampire se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'assaillant de Ianto fut le plus fort et d'un geste précis il envoya Jack à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de là. Le corps du capitaine heurta violemment le tronc de l'arbre qui avait arrêté son vol plané, faisant craquer les os de son torse. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, il sentit que sa tête avait heurté quelque chose de dur, des racines ou un bloc de roche. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer, la commotion cérébrale et l'hémorragie interne dont il souffrait furent les plus fortes et entraînèrent le capitaine vers une nouvelle mort.

Le Vampire s'approcha de lui. De la tempe de l'homme du sang s'écoulait et allait rejoindre celui de Ianto qui s'était imprégné sur sa chemise. Le laissant pour mort, il s'en retourna près du gallois, s'en saisit et disparut rapidement.


End file.
